Chibi Yami
by zombie zit
Summary: What happens when Marik's spell backfires and turns all the yamies into chibies[toddlers]?What will happen when tea gets stuck taking care of them?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1:The backfired spell 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Three yamies sat on the bathroom floor at Yugi's house."You know me and Bakura really hate seeing you and going to your house."Marik was beginning to get irritated by the cramped space."It's true ,the only reason that we're here is because our hikaries made us."Bakura was easy to become pissed about Yami and always swore to kill him someday.He hatted anything that had to do with Yamy and his toothpicklike migdit hikari."Well the only reason your here is because Yugi forces me to be nice and to invite you always."Neither of the other two yamies gave shit about his complants.Then an idea struck Marik on the head,"I hate my hikari,and knowing you guysare probably getting tired of your hikaries.You know you want a small break form them,don't you?"Both Bakura and Yami nodded thier heads."So how about we send them to the shadow realm.I mean just temperally,like a week.No longer of cour..."He was stopped by Bakura's obnoxiuos,large mouth,"Your plans have always backfired and ends up fucking up."  
"I promise it won't.So what do you say?"  
"If it does backfire i'll give you living hell when we turn back to ourselves."  
"So you'll do it?"  
"Yes we'll do it."Everybody but Marik Had a bad feeling.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey wher'es da yamies?Oh there they are."Joey was as clueless as everybody else was.  
Yugi gave his yami a big dorky-witted smile.They all silenced when Marik brought out the millenium rod.  
"What are you using that for my yami?"  
"You'll see my little hikari."Everybody saw the smirk the yamies gave.  
"I'm so confused my yami.Why do you have that out?I thought we agreed not to use that."  
"It was you who truely agreed not to use the almighty rod."Then Marik started mumbling words.  
"Oh SHIT.I said the wrong words."The rod began to glow."Marik like me and Bakura promised,we will give you a lifetime of living hell if you screw up."The room was suddenly ingufed by a blinding light.  
Then all came clear.They looked around the room.Everybody was there except the yamies.Tea looked down after feeling a small hand grab her ankle."Oh my,hahaaha.It's Marik.He must have had the spell backfired.Look he's a chibi.Hahaha.""That's not funny.MARIK,i'll give you a bloody hell of a time."Bakura was being laughed at by Joey.  
Yami threatened,"Like I promised,i'll make you wish you where never born."  
"So whose going to take care of them?"Tea was being held down by yhe yamies while everybody else ditched her.Before Ryou softened his heart both Yugi and Marik dragged him out.  
"I guess its me and the three of you.We'll go to my house and the three of you will spend yhe night there."  
"You better not touch me you dirty,friendship speecher,looking whore.I'll use my ring to send you to the shadow realm."  
Bakura was getting pissed like the others."Ohhh.Your so cute.Now now,we can't have you playing with that dangerous item."She took the sennon items away from the yamies."You can have this when you get older."  
"Damn you woman.I order you to put me down.Ohhh.Fuck you bitch."  
"Oh kura,be nice like a good little boy.If you are good i'll give you a lollipop!"  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
If you don't like it thats okay.I'm just beginning to write.Remember more reviews more writting 


	2. Tea's chaotic night

Chapter 2:Tea's chaotic night  
  
As soon as they arrived at Tea's house she thought 'I should have left these brats at Yugi's place'  
Then with a blink of an eye Yami was on the window curtains swinging back and forth.  
"Weeee.I've always wanted to do dis,"Yami was staring to tear the curtains.While Tea was getting Yami to calm down Marik and Bakura were heading towards the kitchen.In the kitchen they were looking for knives,hehehe.  
"Oh lookie there,there's the knives.Hey Kura,I'm trying to have them speak babyclimb on my back and try to reach them."Bakura did as instructed and climbed onto Marik's back."Ack,just a wittle further....Aha!Got 'em!"  
"Now wets kill Tea.If we can't send her to the shadow wealm we'll just kill her."Marik gave his freaky laugh and as they started to go in the living room to chuck the knives at Tea they were caught."I'm onto your little game."She took the knives away and started up the stairs."I'm going to take a shower so behave."  
"Damn that woman and her baka personality!"Marik and the other two assured themselves Tea was in the shower,before exploring her room.They crawled up the stairs to her room,but Marik went into the bathroom without anyone noticing.Yami first looked under her bed to see two stacks of magazines.He noticed they were playboys,  
"Oh wow!I didn't now she was a wesbian!"Bakura meanwhile looked through her clothesdrawers,"Hehe.Look at me i'm Tea the girl with the large fucking breasts."Bakura picked up a pink bra,and of course it's extreamly to big,strapped it around himself.He then came across a thong."Whats this?It looks like a slingshot."  
"Oh I think I now what that is,Yugi wears one when he tries to get me in bed with him."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Back in the shower Marik watched Tea take a shower."I'm slowly becoming sexualy active.Must get in with her."He slowly made his way into the shower without having Tea notice.Marik then wrapped his arms around Tea's leg and quickly started humpping her leg."OH SHIT!"She kicked Marik off instantly and got out of the shower.  
"So your not so inocent as I thought.Where's the other little chibies.?"She walked into her room to be found horrer struck."Bakura no,stop it.Yugi don't tell anyone i'm a lesbian!"  
She took the clothes off of Bakura and picked them all up.Tea sat them on the couch and for half an hour she scolded them."I'm hungry." "Me too." "Please make us somthing to eat."  
"Okay then. As long as it keeps you quit and you behave."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Zombiezit:Sorry its so short.Its just that I need more reveiws to keep me writtng.Please review. 


End file.
